This invention relates to pressure welding equipment and, in particular, to an electromagnetic power drive for a pressure welding machine.
The invention can be effectively used in the machine building industry, machine tool industry, and in the chemical industry. The invention is of particular advantage in friction welding of dissimilar materials having different thermo-physical properties and coated by oxide films.